The Spinning Wheel
by giftofamber
Summary: One shot. Maleficent shows Regina her new Spinning Wheel and how she plans to use it on Sleeping Beauty.


A/N: Do not try this at home. Really. You might end up at the fairytale ER or something. Just because people used to use wooden dildos doesn't mean they should continue to be in use. If you want to see what a wooden tension adjustment screw looks like, look here: our_products/reeves_

* * *

"Maleficent, dear, just show me what has you so hyped up and quit with the theatrics," The Evil Queen was getting restless. For some reason, Maleficent's recent obsession with this young girl irked her. She was only going along with this show because she thought Maleficent's plan might spark an idea of her own for more ways to make Snow White suffer.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it," Maleficent pulled the opaque cover off a large circular object with a flourish, "Voila."

"A spinning wheel?" The Evil Queen asked incredulously. "So what, your plan is to make her spin thread to death?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Regina, use your imagination. This isn't just any spinning wheel. It has a curse attached. If a young virgin pricks her finger on the spindle, she will go into a deep sleep and never wake up."

"I will never understand your penchant for virgins," The Evil Queen began to examine the spinning wheel in greater detail. Something about the design was rather unlike any she had seen before. The treadle and the drive wheel were stereotypical; however, the edge of the wooden tension adjustment screw was more rounded and phallic-shaped than usual. Her mind traveled to all the possible uses for the object, finding herself undeniably aroused.

"There's just something delightful about corrupting those on the cusp of innocence. Helping them give in to their most sinful desires, embracing their nightmares," Maleficent began rubbing the smooth end of the screw slowly and suggestively as she caught the Evil Queen's gaze. The blonde thrived on seducing the virtuous, but that didn't preclude her from an interest in getting a little extra on the side.

"So you plan to enter her dreams and ravish her as often as you wish? Child's play," The Evil Queen sneered, envy coloring her voice. If she had the opportunity to put Snow White into an eternal slumber, she'd have far more damaging plans to inflict suffering on the undeserving, pathetic little wretch than mere sex games.

"No need for jealousy, my dear," Maleficent pretended to pout while surveying the woman in front of her. She longed to rip the elaborate headdress off of the Evil Queen's head, pull her breasts up out of the top of her corset, and thrust her fingers beneath the floor-length skirt until they were both screaming in ecstasy. She deftly twisted the long screw to the left, detaching it from the spinning wheel, and held it up against the Evil Queen's face. She continued, "When the two of us could ravish her together."

"I don't share," The Evil Queen was adamant even as the heat upon her cheeks betrayed her desire. She clutched her long, billowy skirts in an attempt to keep herself from acquiescing so easily. She had needs just like any other woman. While she had no illusions as to it being a love match, she did find Maleficent to be an excellent lay. Their occasional sexual activities only served to reinforce their friendship.

"How would you like to christen my new toy with me then? A little celebration between friends," Maleficent purred. She was confident that she could get the Evil Queen to change her mind, but she was willing to be patient. After all, there was no one in the Enchanted Forest with whom she would rather share her victims.

Rather than respond verbally, the Evil Queen forcibly pinned the blonde's lips with her own, pushing them apart with ease. She grabbed a fistful of blonde curly hair as she savored the taste of her friend's tongue on hers. Spurred on by the warmth and wetness, she bit down until the blonde cried into her mouth with pain. As their mouths continued to collide, the brunette pushed the other woman against the wall, her hands frantically touching the womanly curves before her.

Maleficent allowed her the brief moment of dominance, sensing that much of the Evil Queen's desire stemmed from a need to control her surroundings. She shared that same lust for power and the same distaste for the patriarchal society in which they lived. She moaned, feeling heated lips apply pressure to her nipples, which were suddenly above the confines of her corset. She let her body go slack for an instant before using the brunette's momentum against her to push her to the ground. She sucked on the inside of the other woman's wrists and nipped at her neck before articulating, "Regina, dear, you're out of practice. You barely put up a fight."

The Evil Queen growled, her eyes glued to the wooden object in Maleficent's hands. She was better than any virgin, and she knew it. A virgin would take one look at its size and scream in fear. She declared, "Why put up a fight when I've already won?"

"Really? And what makes you say that?" Maleficent smirked, placing the wooden screw between her breasts while she massaged the other woman's ankles and leisurely lifted her skirts. She kissed a trail from ankle to inner thigh, stopping as she reached damp, sensitive skin.

The Evil Queen responded, as regally as possible whilst flat on her back with her legs parted, "Because every time you think of touching a virgin with your spinning wheel, you'll remember what it was like with a real woman, and they just won't measure up."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Maleficent held tight to the wooden ridges as she placed the smooth head of the screw into the Evil Queen's mouth. Her eyes darkened with lust at the sight of the soaked wood. She pulled the wood out swiftly, staring at it before continuing, "I've often wondered why such hard wood has been referred to as a tension adjustment. On a spinning wheel, you place the tip inside a perfectly sized hole and twist until the wood is so deep, it doesn't want to come out on its own. Only then can you choose to heighten or relieve the tension. Would you like that, Regina? Perhaps you'd prefer the head first."

"Enough foreplay," The Evil Queen commanded. She'd had enough of games. She wanted to shut her brain completely off and just feel her body react of its own volition. She grunted as the makeshift dildo suddenly filled her insides, barely adjusting before the thrusts began. She moaned encouragement and was rewarded with faster movements. The smoothness of the head contrasting with the roughness of the ridges provided the delicious stimulation that she had anticipated.

"You like that? Maybe if I twisted it a little like this," Maleficent teased, meeting the other woman's mouth in a passionate kiss while twisting the wood slightly inside her. The gasp she heard coming from the Evil Queen was proof enough of the effect she was having. She continued to pump in and out until she felt the brunette tense up, silencing the scream with her mouth. She let the other woman ride out the aftershocks before pulling out, a huge smirk on her face.

"You're incorrigible. Just like the Cheshire Cat," the Evil Queen muttered when she regained the power of speech. Her vision was still slightly impaired from the sensory overload, but she wasn't complaining.

"Ah, yes, but did it adjust your tension?" Maleficent asked glibly.

"Yes, it was perfectly functional," the Evil Queen let out a sigh. She added, "I will certainly never look at a spinning wheel the same way again."


End file.
